Electric motors are used in a wide variety of industrial and residential applications including, but not limited to, heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems. For example only, an electric motor may drive a compressor in an HVAC system. One or more additional electric motors may also be implemented in the HVAC system. For example only, the HVAC system may include another electric motor that drives a fan associated with a condenser. Another electric motor may be included in the HVAC system to drive a fan associated with an evaporator.